


笔友

by Jade2Q



Category: Badminton RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade2Q/pseuds/Jade2Q
Relationships: Cai Yun/Fu Haifeng





	1. Chapter 1

"韫哥，你笔友又来信了。"徐郴递过来一个厚厚的文件袋，嬉皮笑脸。

蔡韫接过来，一转手拿文件狠狠拍了下大高个的屁股。徐郴装模作样地哀叫着闪开了。

文件袋封面的笔迹十分熟悉，蔡韫脑子里立即浮现出来一个剪着毛乎乎圆寸的脑袋，趴在桌上一丝不苟地写字。仔细算来，距离上次见到傅海烽也有五六年了，这期间，就在傅海烽的儿子百天那会收到过一张照片。

"有什么新进展不？"蔡韫翻了一会里面的材料，徐郴凑过来悄悄地问。

蔡韫沉思了一会。"不好说。"

徐郴左右看看，声音放得更低了。"我听说严处要调市公安局去当局长了。"

蔡韫皱起眉头，他生得白净，眉眼又秀气，平日看着脾气很好，然而眼神凌厉起来，能把人剐出一口子。

也就是一眨眼，他嘴角勾起，把一眼的寒冰融作春水，抬头叫道："张处。"

他们的处长张俊抱着叠卷宗拍到他桌上。"又来新案子了。"

张俊低头扫了眼桌上的文件袋。"又是海东那个人？这同志还真是一根筋啊，多少年了。"

蔡韫没应他。

"小地方的监所检察比较闲，咱们可不一样，一天多少案子。还是干正事吧。"他拍拍蔡韫的肩，扭头进办公室去了。

蔡韫打开柜子，把文件袋放进左边的小格，里面一式一样的文件袋整整齐齐摞了一厚叠。犹豫了一下，他又把最新的那个拿出来放进自己的背包里。

刚到他们处工作不到半年的杨苑挪到徐郴身边，小声问："韫哥怎么还有笔友？这年头谁写信？老同志？"

徐郴斜了她一眼。"大家开玩笑的。那是海东省的一个同行，总给我们处寄申诉材料。我也不知道一开始为什么是韫哥接这件事，反正后来他就总给韫哥寄。"

二十出头的小姑娘睁着好奇的大眼睛。"怎么还有外省的来申诉？"

"在咱这判的案子，犯人是海东那里的人，就转监过去了。听说不服管教，在牢里一直上诉呢。"

蔡韫端着茶杯走近来，瞪了徐郴一眼。两人摸摸鼻子，赶紧各自回自己公位上干活。杨苑那句"什么案子啊"就没来得及问出来。

到水房里接杯水的功夫，蔡韫迎面便碰见严立俭。他刚到检察院工作的时候，严立俭是他们公诉二处的副处长，没几年升到一处当处长，如今迈出了副局的关键一步，他本来就保养得不错，最近人逢喜事精神爽，愈发意气风发起来。

"小蔡，你最近那个非法集资案办得很精彩啊，对手可是个老狐狸。"严立俭长了张瘦长脸，斯斯文文的，蔡韫刚来那会，总有人说他们俩相像，都是庭上庭下判若两人。

"我其实挺佩服陈律师的，抓的那几点取证的问题很准的。幸亏这次侦查扎实，直接证据比较充分。"

严立俭仿佛没听出来蔡韫话里那一点锋芒，和蔼地笑一笑。"最近海东还有材料来吗？"

蔡韫心头一滞，嘴上却答得流利。"有是有，没从前勤，情况就那样，都是车轱辘话，也要烦的吧。"

"就是嘛，这案子就是铁案。侦办的章队长那是人称'神探'的。"严立俭颇为自得地摆摆手。"回头再聊，下面还有个会。"

蔡韫盯着他的背影，强忍住涌上喉头的一声冷笑。当年那个案子，一审中级法院判了死刑，二审到高院，正是这位省检察院冉冉上升的新星任公诉人。

蔡韫一年前在省政府给公务员盖的小区里分到两室一厅的公寓，面积虽然不大，装修得十分清爽，一色北欧风白家具，客厅里摆了半面墙的大书架。同事们来暖房，纷纷取笑他"文艺青年"。

可惜自从提了公诉处的副处长，蔡韫在家里读书的时间就非常稀少了，在办公室看十好几个小时案件材料，回家便一个字也不想入眼。

他勉励撑开眼皮，从沙发上爬起来，泡了杯碧螺春，把文件袋放到餐桌上，走了一会神，起身到卧室的抽屉里一通翻找，最后在个旧信封里找出来那张照片，傅海烽穿着白色老头汗衫，怀里抱着个胖娃娃，父子两人一模一样的灯泡大眼，眼珠黑眼白少，直愣愣地瞪着镜头，只不过当爹的笑出两个深深的酒窝，儿子倒是嘟着嘴，一百分的严肃。

蔡韫想，他只怕就是给傅海烽这张脸拉下水的。


	2. Chapter 2

七年前，某个寻常工作日，蔡韫去传达室领自己包裹时，顺道给处里领了一个大信封。

那会还没退休的老处长头抬也没抬地说："你拆开来看看什么事。"

蔡韫没放在心上，信是平邮，肯定不是要紧事，交给他这样的小年轻也正常。

粗略翻看了一遍，大吃一惊。

寄信的人是海东省一个偏远监狱的驻所检察官，替名为姜明的犯人转交申诉材料。姜明所涉的案子，蔡韫大概知道，就在他大学毕业刚上班那年，轰动全江南省，首府陵城重点中学的女学生被害，抛#尸城郊水沟，凡家里有年轻女儿的父母没有不风声鹤唳草木皆兵的。那会蔡韫正和学校的师妹谈恋爱，很不放心小女朋友，好几个礼拜到哪都接送。

案子半个月里便破了，接受害人去学校的出租车司机见#色起意，杀人抛#尸。起诉很顺利，上上下下都满意，侦查预审的警官、一审二审的公诉人和法官，后来都仕途顺畅，平步青云。唯一不和谐的声音便是犯人一直不认罪。

当年，蔡韫作为刚入职的小检察官，无分参与这样的大案。经手案子的是业务能力十分出色的领导，他更没疑心过有何内情。

然而，如果这寥寥数页申诉材料属实，即便是初出茅庐，也能看出来其中复杂曲折，远不是宣传中所谓的"铁案"。

老处长默默听了他的慷慨陈词。"把材料给严立俭吧，他办的案，还有人比他更清楚？"

蔡韫还要说什么，老处长意味深长地盯了他一眼，起身去泡茶。

他只好闭了嘴，正要转身出门，又被叫住。"以后这种材料就直接交到严处那里。"

严立俭呢，忙着在电话里和不知哪里的领导汇报工作，蔡韫在旁边故意迟疑了一会，想看看他的反应，怎知他看也不看，直接塞到办公桌下面的文件堆里了。

之后经由蔡韫的手，至少转交了两份这样的材料。他发现，寄信人第二次便学乖了，不再寄平信，改走机要文件交换。

文件袋封面上总是那个有点笨拙又一丝不苟的字体，蔡韫对这个分外执着的邻省同行不禁好奇起来。监所检察在检察院算边缘部门，蔡韫便猜测，多半是个快退休的耿直老干部。

有一回，蔡韫出外勤回来，刚推开门，一屋子鸦雀无声，人人低头伏案，仿佛有天大的案子要忙。他挪到自己座位上，在桌子下面踢了踢对面的汪维。汪维往严立俭的座位方向抬了抬头。

蔡韫伸长脖子，看见领导正背对着大伙接电话，心想，这得是多大的领导来电话，大家这样噤若寒蝉。冷不防，严立俭拍了一把桌子，把众人都震了一震。

"我们办案子还不劳外人指手画脚！"严立俭难得这样高声呵斥人，屋里十分安静，就格外刺耳。"你对江南的情况了解多少，还是多做做调研，省得被犯罪分子牵着鼻子走！"

也不等对方回应，便啪地挂了。

汪维探过头来，小声说："海东那个寄申述材料的，电话打到咱处里了，不知哪个没眼力架的，居然把严处的号码给他了。"

没想到，电话里被这么教训过了，那人还有勇气找上门来。

那个下午，全处都去院里开大会，办公室空无一人。蔡韫上午到看守所见个嫌犯，回来便错过了时间，想着正好溜号，在办公室泡个面，把错过的午饭对付了。还没拆包装，便接到传达室的电话。

听说是海东省来的，找他们处长，他脑子里一根弦被拨了下。"他叫什么名字啊？"

"傅，傅海烽。"

妈呀，他这好奇心立马高涨到能杀死九只猫的水平。明知是个烫手山芋，却也忍不住要接过来看看。

检察院的传达室永远都挤，找人的，递材料的，一屋子满当当，一有人推门进来，十数双眼睛立即充满期盼地转过来，盯得人背后发毛。

蔡韫的眼睛尽往那中老年男人身上扫，纳闷这里头也没人穿制服，只好问了一句："哪位是傅海烽啊？"

那人坐在长椅的尽头，差点就要被身边的胖大妈挤到墙里去了。穿着胸口一只老鹰的短袖T恤和牛仔裤，背着颇大的双肩包，在他面前站定了，十分腼腆地笑了笑，露出一对深深的酒窝。

乌溜溜亮晶晶的大眼睛望过来。"我是。"

好嘛，这是个未成年人吧。

个子倒是跟他差不多，兴许还高一丁点。

蔡韫有点发懵，领着他往外走了两步，顿住了脚。他原先等着看一场老干部对质小领导的好戏，现在来了个孩子，把他送到严立俭跟前，那是一根骨头也不会剩啊。

转头看看身边的大眼仔，对方又冲他笑了笑，话都不好意思说的样子，蔡韫心窝子里不知哪就软了一软。

"同志，你吃饭了吗？"

傅海烽愣了一愣，摇了下头。

"那正好，我也要去吃饭。我们处的人都开会去了，咱们吃了饭回来，正好赶上他们开完会，你再去办公室也不耽误。"

小朋友很乖地点了点头，被蔡韫领进了马路对过的麦当劳。

两人对着窗玻璃排排坐，一个小口小口地吃麦香鱼，一个大口大口地啃鸡腿堡。

一看隔壁没有说话的意思，蔡韫只好开口。"你怎么没穿制服啊？"

他停下了嘴，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，仿佛十分不情愿地开口。"那个......我不算来出差......"

蔡韫挑起了眉毛。

"你们领导不知道你来陵城啊？"

"我们领导知道，但是科里没有出差的经费，没批。"傅海烽摸了摸后脑勺。

"你这样怎么成？不是公对公，处长怎么会理这件事？"蔡韫叹了口气。

傅海烽盯着他看了一会，慢吞吞地问。"你知道我找他什么事？"

蔡韫斜了他一眼，大眼仔一点一点地笑出了满脸褶子。

"你是接老唐电话的那个人。"

"我就奇怪啊，上回明明听着是个老头嘛，怎么来了个小孩呢。"蔡韫嘀咕着。

"那是我们科长，第一次往你们办公室打电话，我紧张，他帮我打的，说接电话的人很和善，给了领导的电话。"傅海烽顿了顿。"谁知道，找到处长，推给副处长，那一个嘛，好凶哦。"

"那你还来？那个案子就是严立俭自己办的，找他没有用的。"

"我想至少调一点侦查材料看看。我们那里只能看到起诉书和判决书。"

他低头接着啃汉堡，蔡韫在玻璃窗的倒影里观察了他一会，没忍住。"你们好像对这个案子很上心？"

傅海烽的目光在窗玻璃里跟他碰了一碰，转过来落在他脸上。

"这是工作嘛。"黑白分明的大眼睛晃也不晃。

"每个申诉的犯人都这样？"

"我们那里没有很多这样的犯人。"他把手里的汉堡放下来，侧了个身，讲了姜明如何不喊"报告"，不肯唱改造歌，不写思想汇报，不要减刑，整天写材料，见个人就喊冤。他普通话口音很重，说起来莫名喜感，偶尔还撅撅嘴，蔡韫听着听着，便忍不住想笑。

"这也很像胡搅蛮缠的犯人啊。"蔡韫插了一句。

大眼仔又撅了撅嘴。"是被他缠得受不了。可是，判决就是很不合理。"

这一点，蔡韫不与他争，材料他读过。定姜明罪的就是他自己的口供和一个间接的证人证言，并无直接证据。结果，姜明推翻了自己的口供，二审便和稀泥似地改判了死缓。

"我也知道希望不大。"傅海烽拿起那半个被遗忘了好一阵子估计已经凉了的汉堡，埋头啃起来。蔡韫突然有点手痒痒，想呼噜呼噜那个毛茸茸的头顶。

"这样吧，你别去办公室了，我给你把卷宗借出来。"

大眼仔瞪圆了眼，腮帮子里还塞着食物。

"谢......谢......你......"好不容易把食物咽下去。"我还不知道你叫什么？"

蔡韫跟他解释了半天自己的生僻字名字。

"原来读yun，我以为是wen。"傅海烽笑着两个小酒窝，伸出了手。"蔡韫，你好。"

蔡韫伸手去握，发现自己的右手赶上了对方的左手，愣了一刻，也来不及换过来，只好很突兀地"牵了手"。

"啊，不好意思，忘了，我左撇子。"

酒窝明晃晃地又亮出来了。


	3. Chapter 3

蔡韫寻常不夸海口，院里管档案的老高是他拜把的姐姐，神不知鬼不觉地借几分卷宗出来，不算天大的难事，拿到哪里去倒是犯了难。傅海烽图便宜住在青年旅社六个上下铺的大间里，实在不方便看这样的文件。隔天是个周六，不得已，蔡韫把他叫到了自己宿舍。

傅海烽来敲门的时候，他刚刷牙洗脸，头发还来不及梳。只见大眼仔拎着两个塑料袋进来，袋子口挤着翠绿的菜叶和小葱。

四处张望了一遍，看见半掩的厨房门，松了口气。"我还担心你宿舍没厨房。"

笼罩在早起的低血压云雾里，蔡韫脑子还没转过弯来。

傅海烽举了举袋子，笑得十分明朗。"我来请你吃饭。"

蔡韫向来是吃食堂的，所幸和他住一个公寓套间的室友，女朋友周末常来，厨房里算是有基本配备。瞧着傅海烽这样一个半大小子，娴熟地杀鱼洗菜，敲蒜剁葱，他新奇得不得了，时不时到厨房门口探头探脑。傅海烽听见响动，每每回头，便看见他弯着嘴角，一副忍俊不禁的神情，左脸颊上一小颗痣十分生动。

待到菜上了桌，便不只是新奇了。乳白的鱼头豆腐汤，翠绿的蒜蓉菠菜，金黄的火腿蛋炒饭，难得蔡韫这样的话唠，默默无言地扒了半碗饭。

傅海烽有点忐忑地盯着看，见他舀了勺鱼汤，咽了半口，眼角弯起来，不由得也跟着他笑起来，耳朵尖有点发热。

当然，吃饭并不是正事，那厚厚三大摞卷宗才是。

不得不说，这个案子，陵城警方不可谓不认真。

傅海烽翻到卷宗头几页，纸边有点发毛的表格角落上贴了小小一张证件照，扎着马尾的少女，面目并不太清楚。

2002年9月一个周六晚上，陵城师大附中高一女生贾晓颖从家里打车去学校，因为周日一早有合唱队排练，她便提前一晚到学校宿舍去。两天以后，她的尸体在城郊一条覆满落叶的排水渠里被发现。

“10点半才出门，有点晚吧，为什么家里人都不知道她没到学校呢？”蔡韫看了会闲书，略感无聊，随手翻开一摞卷宗，扫了两眼，心生疑惑。

傅海烽把椅子挪到他身边去，指给他看家人的证言。“她爸爸得重病住院了，妈妈那天晚上去陪床，她自己在家。第二天她没去排练，老师往家里打电话，她妈妈才知道人不见了。”

两人对看了一眼，同时叹了口气，真是祸不单行。

“这个是她同桌的证词，班上跟她最要好，”傅海烽找出来两页纸。“贾晓颖心情不好，跟她打了一个多小时电话，讲她爸爸的病。可能因为这样，出门才晚了。”

埋头在故纸堆里，笔录笔迹各异，因为多次复印已相当模糊，看得两人眼都快瞎了。傅海烽到窗边去歇眼睛，伸着大懒腰，突然回头问：“贾晓颖的家离这里远吗？”

“这几年过去了，她家里人不一定住那里。”蔡韫立即明白他想做什么。“也不见得愿意我们去找。”

对面的人笑得很灿烂，甚至带上了点无赖。“你要和窝一起去啊？”

他没忍住翻了个大白眼，心想，我怕你个小屁孩把自己搞丢咯。

那是个九十年代初的单位家属院，六层小楼掩映在树荫里，略显破败。四楼的窗户没亮灯，防盗门倒看着挺新的。蔡韫他们拍了半天门，没人来应。

倒是隔壁屋子推门出来一个穿着花衫的老太，夹着彩扇，看着要去跳广场舞。

对看一眼，蔡韫上前一步。“阿姨，请问贾振一家还住在这里吗？”

老太太目光锐利地上下扫了他一眼。“你们是谁啊？”

“他爱人是我们的老师，毕业以后好几年没来过了。”傅海烽摸摸鼻子，听着蔡韫流利地编瞎话，没敢吭气。

“唉。”老人家眼光瞬间柔和下来。“早不在了。老贾生病过世了，他爱人把房子卖了搬走了。”

瞧着他们没回话，老太太犹豫了一下，补了一句：“你们听说过他家小囡的事吧，出了这种事，再住在这里不是伤心嘛。”

两人默默出了楼道，在院子里站了一会，楼上传来电视里的音乐和隐约的人声，空气里还有些许炒菜的油香，是这世上再寻常不过的一处。

傅海烽长出了口气。“没见到也好，不然不知道要怎么说，说不定会把我们打出来。”

此时暮色已大半落下来，院子门口的小路两旁店面上了灯，再往外走五十米，便是陵城老市区最热闹的大马路之一。就在小路与大街的拐角，银行门口的监控镜头拍到贾晓颖上了一辆出租车。镜头里看得清的车牌号后三位把姜明拉进了警方的调查范围。

傅海烽四周张望了一圈，看见蔡韫冲着远处的出租车招了招手，吃惊地张大了嘴。

“你怎么……”

把他拖进后座，蔡韫抿嘴笑了。“我也是这样，老是看材料，总觉得隔着一层，要到实地走一下，脑子里才有概念。”

隔壁那位嘿嘿笑起来，拿肩膀撞了他一下，蔡韫反而臊起来。“就当我尽地主之谊了。”

车快到师大附中，蔡韫拿胳膊肘捅了捅邻座，指给他看马路对过的校门，傅海烽一激灵坐直了，突然拍司机肩膀让停车。

这条大街有隔离带，他们在马路这边下车，还得爬人行天桥。

蔡韫十分不解：“等下可以掉头，干嘛这么着急嘛。”

傅海烽哼次哼次三步并两步，爬到天桥上。

“是到前面那个红绿灯掉头？”他指着远远的一点亮问。

天还没有全黑，远处的天色洇洇地泛点蓝，像巨大的鱼缸，脚底下车灯组成的光河缓缓地流动，在远处淤积起来。

“姜明跟我说，他把贾晓颖放在天桥这边，因为前面调头那个路口红灯很难等，他又着急收车，调了头和回家的方向就反了。”

这一段卷宗里是没有的。调查笔录里，姜明根本没把贾晓颖送到学校。

“我听姜明讲了好几遍天晚上的事，每一次他都反复说，他特别后悔，没有把小姑娘送到学校门口。”

蔡韫不太看得清他的表情，弥漫上来的夜色里，唯独那双眼仿佛把脚底的车河和天顶的微光都借来了。

师大附中是此地历史悠久的中学，占地颇大，沿街一溜都是学校的院墙，周末傍晚，除了墙头上漫步走过的一只野猫，墙里面再无响动。大铁门口，两个监控探头很显眼。

只可惜，案发那年，校门口还没这两个装置。不过，当时看门的大爷记得清楚，并没有女学生返校。

“拍到贾晓颖上车，却没证据说她下车了，姜明有嫌疑，也不算冤枉他。”蔡韫看看皱着眉的傅海烽。

“如果姜明讲的实话，那从天桥到学校门口这段路上，发生了什么事？”傅海烽嘟囔着，上上下下看这也就三十米的一段路。

从天桥下来的人行道很宽敞，高大的梧桐树虽然稍微挡了点路灯的光线，路面上还是比较明亮，没有死角或暗巷口，常有路人和往来车辆，很难想象要在这段路上劫持一个身高1米65的大姑娘。

“马路那边呢？”蔡韫问。他们下车的那侧马路沿街店铺林立，比学校这边更是繁华。

他们的揣测徒劳无功，警方当时并不采信姜明的说辞，卷宗里也就没见到任何沿街路人的证言。

“至少应该调调对面有的监控录像，说不定有拍到呢。”傅海烽忿忿地说。

“那时候监控很少，也许真找不到，到底调没调，只有刑侦队知道了。”

姜明最初在刑侦队做的口供其实十分诡异，他一直说不清第一现场，只说把车停到一个黑巷子里，在后座上做的案，然后慌不择路开车出城。

他的出租车上没发现什么，但是案发隔天他去洗了车，等到警方找到他来讯问，车上就全是过去三两天乘客留下的无数痕迹了。

“他干嘛去洗车呢？心里没鬼的话。”蔡韫翻着傅海烽拿来的材料，又有疑惑。从学校离开，天全黑了，他们也不好再去抛尸地点，只好折返回宿舍。

“他每个礼拜就是周日洗车啊，我打电话到洗车房去问了，好多的士司机都在那里洗，有排班表的。”傅海烽在笔录里翻找，洗车房老板作证说车子“感觉”比平时凌乱一点，别的没提。

“法医鉴定呢？”蔡韫刚张嘴。傅海烽递过来一叠纸。

那个周日下了一天雨，到周一上午被巡路工发现，尸体在水沟里泡了至少一天一夜。衣着是整齐的，尽管有性侵的痕迹，却没有提取到DNA。死因确认为蒙面窒息，姜明的供词说是车上的毛绒玩具熊，但是并没有找到。

“指甲缝里不是有DNA吗？”蔡韫睁大了眼。“和姜明不吻合啊。”

傅海烽瞪着一双孩子般的眼睛，嘴角讥讽的神情显得十分违和。“法庭没采信，认定是不相关的证据。”

蔡韫一头倒到床上，盯着天花板呆了好一阵子，偏过头来，看看盘腿坐在床脚的大眼仔。

“兄弟，你这个案子太悬了，恐怕翻不过来。”


	4. Chapter 4

蔡韫把文件铺到餐桌上。一叠A4纸下面夹着个小信封，规规矩矩的字写着“蔡韫收”。

他微微笑起来，这个人，什么年代了，就不能发邮件吗，转念一想，自己也没把电邮告诉人家。

傅海烽的信一向直白简要，从来不废话，连常规客套都没有。读了一会，蔡韫腾地坐直了，只觉得脖子后面汗毛一阵阵竖起来。

伸手摸到手机。

“阿蔡？”电话那边模模糊糊电视的声响，还有小孩子打雷般撒泼耍赖的哭声。

蔡韫不由自主笑起来。“小鱼儿这是怎么了？”

“调皮，被打屁股了。”傅海烽那口音严重的普通话这六七年也没长进。“材料你收到了？”

“豫南那个案子你们去查过了？”

“本来想自己去一次，领导没批。”傅海烽叹了口气。“我发文去问了。豫南那边还满配合，能给的材料都给了，我都寄给你了。”

法院定姜明的罪，除了他在公安局刑侦队做的口供，还有一份证人证言，那人在看守所跟他关一个牢房，作证说，两人关系处得不错，姜明亲口承认做过案。

隔了几个月，豫南省一个县里发生谋杀案，给主谋定罪的证据里也有一份看守所狱友的证言。豫南省高院今年重审了这桩谋杀案，判定是冤案，那份狱友的证言也是捏造的。

蹊跷的是，这个做伪证的狱友和姜明的狱友名字一模一样。

“豫南那边确定没查到方凌生这个人？”

“反正豫南那边查了几次，前后三年当地看守所里没关过这个人。”

公安办案，必要的时候会利用看守所里的眼线来探听消息，嫌犯有的也愿意通过这个来“立功”，在牢里得点特殊优待。只不过，如此跨省“立功”的，闻所未闻。

蔡韫长出了口气，脑子里飞快地转。“我得去查下我们这里的羁押档案，系统里至少有户籍照片，最好能让豫南那个被冤枉的人认一下。方凌生也不知犯的什么事，还在不在牢里，最后一步还能提审下他……”

“阿蔡。”傅海烽提高了一点声音。“你这样去查，不会有难处吗？”

蔡韫顿住了，缓声说：“私底下查一查，我会小心的。”

“户籍照片我也调得出来，我去联系豫南那边，请他们帮忙问。你查查档案就好，不要做别的。”电话那边的声音有点着急起来，口音越发重了。

“好，好，好，你放心。”

电话两边都静默了下来。他们俩其实不经常联络，除了案子，也不聊什么闲话。蔡韫本是喜欢交朋友的人，可他那点“交际花”的身手在傅海烽这里不知怎的就是施展不开来，这边问一句，那边答一句，如此往复几回，他就意兴阑珊了。所以，初见一年多，傅海烽在交换过来的文件资料里捎带了一封信给他，蔡韫很意外。信里当然还是写案子的事，最后加了一页纸并一张彩照，寥寥数语，报告他得了个胖小子，捎带脚问蔡韫要不要当干爹。

蔡韫被他杀个措手不及，十分想骂娘，心想你何时有老婆的我还不知道，这先斩后奏的算个啥？不过呢，那阵子他也没少拿着干儿子的照片四处显摆。大概是惊喜过度，他还干了件日后想起来就要钻地洞的蠢事。当时他刚领养了只四个月大的虎斑猫，虎头虎脑眼睛巨圆，于是便照猫画虎，也拍了张抱猫的照片寄给傅海烽。

傅海烽回了他一条短信：“阿蔡，这样攀比不好。。。”

不知道是不是从那时候起，他就成了傅海烽嘴里的“阿蔡”，傅海烽成了“阿傅”。

“阿蔡，你最近怎么样？”电话那边难得蹦出一句。

“唉呀，累死啦，连相亲的时间都没有咯……”

今年已满六岁的虎斑猫“阿宝”从长条餐桌那头踱过来，拿脑袋顶一顶主人的胳膊肘，换来修长白皙的手摸摸头顶，挠挠下巴。窗玻璃上倒映出来正打电话的英俊男子，眉目柔和，目光松弛，完全不是平日里肩膀紧绷斗志昂扬的样子。

方凌生的羁押记录不难查，他不过因为盗窃和销赃被判了三年半，奇怪的是，压根没进监狱，一直关在看守所，因为立功表现，关了不到两年就出来了。三个立功表现里，除了给姜明案作证，还给两桩经济案件提供线索。

时隔八九年，要找他如今的下落却不容易。此人虽是本地人，却没固定工作，老早不在户籍地住，得亏后面这几年又被行政拘留过两次，蔡韫寻了公安系统的私人关系，转了几个派出所，最后得知他在陵城的城乡结合部开个小卖部。

然而，犹豫再三，蔡韫没直接上门。方凌生这样的人，比耗子还警觉，他摆明身份去问一问，恐怕立即卷铺盖走人，等要正式调查，影子都找不见。

正好傅海烽转过来豫南省那个案子原告的证词，他们俩合计半天，觉得是时候摆到领导跟前，走抗诉的正式程序。

顶着个小油肚看着慈眉善目的张俊十分忧愁地看看文件，再看看蔡韫。他是蔡韫同校同系同专业的师兄，对蔡韫平日的那些小棱角小清高一直算比较包容。

“菜头，你给我整的什么事嘛。”他点点文件。“严立俭前脚刚走，你后脚就要翻他的旧案。传出去别人怎么想？”

蔡韫耸了耸肩。“你就说，符不符合抗诉的条件嘛。”

张俊翻了一遍文件，桌子角椅子把手摸了个遍，最后叹了口气。“这个证人是挺夸张的。”

他的案头摆了另一叠红头文件，文件送进来之前，蔡韫便在杨苑那里粗略看过，最高检印发下来的纠正预防冤假错案的意见。院里正着落各处室写落实报告整改计划，阵仗十分大。

张俊抱着小茶缸喝了一会水，眼角余光往红头文件那扫了两次。“这个事，你先去一趟海东，把姜明先问清楚。然后再找这个证人。”


End file.
